The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in a peer community. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to propagating system updates in multiple peer computers within a peer community.
Whenever a system update is performed on a computer system, adverse consequences may occur. For example, the addition of a new hardware unit or a new/upgrade software to a computer system may cause other components within the computer system to fail or otherwise be degraded.